


The Yule Queen

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: It is Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts, and once again, the school hosts a Yule Ball just before the Christmas holidays.  All of the girls are excited to dance with their chosen wizard. Everyone but Hermione Granger, that is. With Hermione as the only one of the Golden Trio returning to Hogwarts, she has no one to take her to the ball; that is, until a certain potions master catches her crying in the hallways, and asks what ails her. Will Hermione be crowned Yule Queen? Or will she have to have her last dance alone?Well, read and find out, folks! As always, your votes and comments are much appreciated. Thank you ahead of time! ?☺☺
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Kylo Ren/Rey
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione's Pov...

The owl arrived at my London flat just as I was about to settle in for the night. I worked as a waitress at Roxy's, a topless strip club, but I had never had the courage to get up on the stage to dance when it was amateur night. The other girls tried to tell me that I would be awesome up there, and that I was gorgeous.

But I just never could, honestly. My childhood modesty stopped me more than anything else. The modest insecurity that told me that I was much too ugly and plain to entice men to put pound notes down my garter belt as I danced provocatively for them as an exotic dancer.

I found a barn owl in my window sill, and I thought the envelope it carried was from Harry, or Ron. But it was stamped with the red Hogwarts crest. Interesting.

_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_You have been selected with the unique offer of redoing your seventh and final year at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In light of the war ending, you may wear what you wish out of class, but uniform cloaks must be worn over your chosen outfit. You will also have the option of being resorted into a different school House, since this war has changed everyone's mindset. Your list of required school supplies is enclosed. Please send your compliance with this office via a return yes or no with this owl._

_I look forward to seeing your imminent return._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagoll,_   
_Headmistress_

I got out an envelope, and a piece of note paper and put my reply as Yes, I will definitely attend, and my name. I gave the owl my envelope and a treat for his trouble. The barn owl let me pet his soft tawny feathers before taking off.

I then got ready for bed, and when I got up, I had the arduous task of informing my employer that I would have to quit my job. The owner said that it was a shame to lose me, but that I would always have a job with them if I needed one. I thanked the owner and hanged up the phone.

I packed my things, and looked at my old Gryffindor uniform. No, I would have to throw it in the trash, it was far too small for me, particularly since my bosom had grown a bit.

I slept that last night in my apartment with an excitement that I didn't know I was feeling until then. Hogwarts! It was a shame Harry and Ron wouldn't be returning, but at least Luna and Parvarti Patil would be there. I didn't know who else would be there, but at the very least, I would not be the only one returning to Hogwarts this year, and that was all that counted in my book...


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's Pov...

Diagon Alley was completely restored, especially Weasley Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop. I thought that it was nice to see for a change, but my first order of business was new robes, not going to visit George and see how he was doing.

I went into Madame Malkin's and that was when I ran into Draco Malfoy...literally. In fact, I practically bowled him over as I was trying to get to some of the adult witch robes.

"Ow!" He shouted angrily, "Why don't you watch where you're going you clumsy...Oh, hey, Granger."

I stood up, and dusted myself off. "Hey, Malfoy," I replied. "How are you? I'm sorry about running into you."

Draco shrugged, "No harm, no foul. I assume you're going back to Hogwarts this year?"

I nodded, "Yeah. But I heard that we're being resorted, and I'm not sure what to get."

He looked me over, his trademark smirk reappearing on his face. "Well, just get a uniform with a general Hogwarts crest on it. I'm pretty certain that I'm a Slytherin for life. But you never know, you may get to be in my House. If you do, we get our own rooms, and bathrooms."

He gave my short skirt and tank top a once over and winked, "By the way, I love the new look. I always wondered what those robes were covering up."

I narrowed my eyes, "Do you want me to punch you out again like in third year?"

Draco chuckled, "No, but you sure can't take a compliment can you?"

"Not when it's from you."

"Yeah, I know," Draco smirked. "I've heard of your thing for my godfather. Shame he's like dead and stuff."

"Go to Hell, Malfoy!" I shouted, and that was his cue to bow out and leave me to my shopping.

A thing with Professor Snape? What the hell was he talking about?? Did the whole school know? I know that I was the last one to see Severus Snape alive the night he died in the boathouse. I gave him the anti venom potion and he drank it, and we shared a heated, although brief kiss.

When I asked him why, he chuckled, and said, " 'I always knew that I always wanted to silence that ever questioning mouth of yours somehow.' "

I told him that I loved him, and he said, "I know."

He slumped further against the wall, and that was when Ron found me and dragged me out of there. I had to trust that Snape didn't die, but I couldn't be sure. Well, I would know when I returned officially, and I was comforted by that notion.

I found some robes, and let the friendly robe maker witch make some adjustments to my chosen robes, including my general Hogwarts crested robes. I paid for the items, and went about the rest of my shopping day with no further strange incidents.

I found a sleek black tom cat that I named Kylo in the pet shop. I don't know why I decided to name my new cat this, but the name seemed to fit my golden eyed beauty well, and we became thick as thieves the second I picked him up. I would have returned with Crookshanks but he died.

I stayed the night at the Leaky Cauldron and I played with Kylo somewhat before we settled in to sleep. He snuggled up by my head, and even gave me a lick on the cheek before he settled in to sleep. When I got on the Hogwarts Express was when I discovered that not only was Severus Snape alive and well, but that he decided to join me in my train cabin for the duration of our trip back to Hogwarts...


	3. Chapter 3

Snape's Pov...

The owl came for me as I was getting out of the shower just before the start of the new school term. I gave the owl a treat, and I immediately knew that it was from Minerva. _Perfect, just freaking perfect. What does the crazy cat witch want now?_

_Dear Severus,_

_As you are aware, it is the start of term for Hogwarts. We are without someone to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts, since, as you are very well aware, Professor Lupin perished most tragically in the battle of Hogwarts. Professor Slughorn shall take over your post as potions master, since he has no gift for teaching the dark arts as you know. While I cannot force you to return from your exile/retirement, I would think it would behoove you to seek some concrete employment and focus for that keen intellect of yours._ _I am looking forward to seeing you once again teach at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagoll_   
_Headmistress_

✨✨✨

My blood pressure spiked at reading her deliberate use of her new teaching title. It was tantamount to a slap to my face, because until I was forced to kill Dumbledore, I was the headmaster. I hated her prissy attitude and high handed manner, and always did.

I knew that I had no choice but to return to Hogwarts since the bills were beginning to pile up. I packed my things, and sent my reply that I would be returning, as she no doubt knew that I would.

On the day I was to leave Spinners End, I went ahead and hired more house elves to clean and renovate the old manor. I apparated to the train station, and couldn't find a spot on the train as it was full. I saw Miss Granger playing with a black cat, and laughing at its cute little antics. Everywhere else seemed to be full.

"May I join you, Miss Granger?" I asked. She looked up at me startled, and nodded. The black cat immediately jumped into my lap, and began to knit on my leg.

"That's Kylo," Miss Granger said, "He seems to hate everyone else but you, sir."

I cracked a smile, petting the smooth black tom cat. "You do not have your other cat, I see. Where is he?"

She sighed, "Crookshanks passed away last year. But this little handsome guy makes up for the loss somewhat."

I nodded, "I never was one for pets myself. I never had the time for one."

She grinned, and looked out of the window of the landscape going by. "Sir, about what happened that night--"

I looked up from an advanced book on potions, and lifted an eyebrow. "You want to know what happened to me?"

She nodded. "I took your anti venom potions, and it started up my heart again. I sneaked away from the grounds of the school, and I did some travelling around the world. I was enjoying my exile quite nicely until I was invited back to Hogwarts."

Miss. Granger blushed and shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. I meant about what else happened between us."

I marked my page with my green velvet book mark, and shrugged, "I would just as soon forget it as I am going to be your teacher once again. Plus, are you not eighteen?"

"Twenty five, actually."

That threw me off guard. "Oh. I see. What is it that you do?"

"I waitress at an upscale strip club called Trixies," She said, winking wickedly. "But, if you don't want to talk about it..and how much I _liked_ it, we don't have to, it's your call, sir. Now, I have advanced studying to do."

I cleared my throat and said, "Oh. Um, yes, I do too."

We sat in silence the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts, and when we got off, I went with the rest of the returning teachers, and Miss. Granger went on one of the thestral drawn carriages. I had thought that our little encounter would be our last, but it turned out to be only the first one between us...


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's Pov...

The Great Hall was much as I remembered it, but then again, it was the only building that wasn't touched by the battle that destroyed most of the castle five years ago. Magically, it was rebuilt, but strangely enough, as I greeted some of my old friends, I felt like a kid again as I waited for my turn to be resorted into either my original House, or an entirely new one.

When my name was called, Parvarti whispered in my ear, "Good luck!"

'Thank you,' I mouthed, and sat on the same stool I sat on my first year at Hogwarts. The sorting hat woke up, and said, "Ah, Miss Granger. A brave little lioness you were, and smart, so smart. You did very well in Gryffindor House. But I see that your mind has become more cunning, and sharper. I know just where to put you...SLYTHERIN!" The hat announced.

I got up on legs made of jelly and went to the cheering group of Slytherins. Draco and Blaise grinned, and Blaise gave me a high five. "About time a lion came over to our side," He said happily.

Parvati Patil became a Ravenclaw, Katie Bell remained a Gryffindor. Susan Bones became a Hufflepuff. I stopped caring after that, because neither Ginny nor Harry had returned. Ron I could care less if he showed up, since he wanted to complicate things by trying to date me while we were hunting horcruxes. But Luna Lovegood returned, and she remained in Ravenclaw.

When she saw me at the Slytherin table, she came over to sit next to me. "Hey, Looney," Draco greeted, but I kicked him under the table. He glared at me, and said, "How are you...Luna?"

Luna's face broke out with a wide grin and said in her dreamy voice, "Oh, I'm very well, Draco. Did you know that your head is full of nargles? Well, I hope to see you around."

She went to join her friends at the Ravenclaw table, but before she did, she threw Draco a suggestive look that was far from innocent. I turned back to Draco and said, "She was totally eying you!"

Draco and Blaise laughed, "Yeah, right. You're imagining things, Granger."

"Guys, I work in a strip club," I confessed. Their eyes went wide as saucers. "...Yo, head out of the gutters, boys. Anyways, you see a _lot_ of sexual stuff in a club like that. And I'm telling you, Draco, that Luna likes you."

"Um, are you like, one of the dancers?" Blaise asked hopefully.

I laughed, "No, but I'm one of the topless waitresses there at Roxy's of London." I pulled out a business card for Blaise. "Just so you know, Wednesday's and Thursday's guys strip, so you might impress Roxy enough to get you a job."

Blaise giggled. "Oh, I'm definitely gonna look it up."

Draco giggled, "Really, Blaise? You're gonna shake your ass for cash? What will your mum think?"

Blaise socked his friend playfully in the arm. I looked at the teacher's table, and Headmistress McGonagoll stepped up to the golden owl podium, and made her announcements. In my earlier school days, I would have cared about the usual warnings about the Forbidden forest, restricted section of the library, and such, but when she said, "...and as a final icing on the cake, Hogwarts shall be hosting a Yule Ball just before Christmas break this year. Now, I am pleased to announce that Professor Snape has graciously agreed to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts, whilst Professor Slughorn shall be resuming his role of teaching potions classes this year. Now, I believe that the feast can begin, and afterwards, I will have no one hanging about in the hallways. You will go straight to your common rooms. First years, you will follow your House Prefects. Everyone else, I trust that you know where to go by now."

I concentrated on the food, but I ate very little. When you work for a strip club, and are used to working out every other day, you tend to not eat as much as other people do. I ate a soup, salad, and only some chicken, which I took the skins off before eating.

"God, Granger," Draco chided, "You eat like a model."

"And you eat carbs like they're nothing," I shot back.

Pansy Parkinson flipped her black hair, and said, "Oh, Draky, leave Minny alone. Honestly, it's a good thing you guys play Quidditch, some of us actually care about our figures."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever, Pans. I'll leave you two to talk."

I was a bit surprised by Pansy Parkinson's sudden change in attitude, but she said, "Look, Hermione. As long as you're not after Draco, we're as good as gold, alright? You're not are you?"

I glanced at Draco and his friends, and then I saw Professor Snape talking with the other professors. She caught my gaze, and a knowing grin lit up her face.

"Ah. I see," She giggled, "You like them older, huh? I don't blame you, Snape is..cute in a hot puritan priest kind of way. Oh, we're definitely gonna gel this year."

I turned my attention back to her, and pretended to not be affected by Pansy's words. I picked up a strawberry and nibbled on it. "What makes you think I want a teacher...like that? Wouldn't that be inappropriate?"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Oh, please! You were just begging for him to step over here and bend you over the table or something, girl. Inappropriate? Maybe for the other Houses, but not for us. Just remember that whatever happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin."

I laughed off my discomfiture, and said, "I will try to remember that."

"Good."

Pansy introduced me to the other girls she was friends with, and by the end of it, I began to relax. Little did I know that popularity had its drawbacks, because by the time the Yule Ball came around, they ended up stabbing me in the back in terms of choice in dates...


	5. Chapter 5

Snape's Pov...

"No, I don't want to be one of the damn chaperones!" I snapped, pacing the length of what used to be my damn office. It still rankled that I was reduced to being a mere teacher instead of being Headmaster.

Minerva sat behind her desk petting one of her damn cats that was knitting on her lap, and playing with her hand.

"Severus, do sit down and calm yourself!" She admonished. "You agreed to come back and teach, and I trust you to keep the students on their best behavior. There is nothing more to discuss really."

I scowled at her and sat back down in one of the chairs across from her. "Oh, is there? And who's brilliant idea was it to host a damn ball to begin with?"

Minerva grinned wickedly, "Why, I believe it was my idea."

A cat jumped into my lap, and I normally would have pushed it off my lap, but I thought of Granger's black cat and began petting the light brown shorthaired cat.

She looked at the cat purring in my lap with surprise, "Interesting. Rey normally doesn't make herself known to company. She must like you. I didn't peg you for an animal lover of any kind, Severus."

I rubbed under the cat's jaw, and I grinned, "I admit that she is charming me."

"Then she is yours, provided you show up to the ball," Minerva said. I looked at the old witch like she was insane.

"I can't just take your cat," I said, shaking my head. "You're famously attached to your cats."

Minerva made a steeple of her hands. "I am, but any animal that can put a smile on your dour face is worth giving up one pure bred Abyssinian cat. Honestly, Severus you are much more handsome when you smile."

"I am hardly that, I think."

"So you believe. But there are women out there who would probably disagree with that," She pointed out. "Take care of my Rey. She's a special girl. I will have her regular house elf take care of her needs so she need not interfere with your daily activities."

I carried the cat in my arms, and as I left Minerva McGonagoll's office, I had to take points away from a group of Hufflepuffs for loitering in the hallways.

I then caught Miss. Granger chasing her sleek black cat, and then my new cat jumped from my arms and chased hers.

"Kylo, come back here!" She shouted, and then ran into me. We collided and she gave a sound of "Ow!"

"I'm so sorry sir," Miss. Granger apologized. "But my cat ran out of the common room as Blaise and Ted let off some firecrackers. Did I just see you with a cat?"

I sighed, "Yes. The headmistress gave me one of hers. She chased your tom, obviously."

"Well, let's go look for them."  
"Yes, let's."

We searched the nearest corridors for them, and found them by the black lake mating. Great. Just great.

Miss Granger giggled, "Okay, obviously we have a love connection here. It's kind of unwise to separate two cats getting it on."

I smirked, pushing my hair out of my eyes. "I think they're done," I said.

I picked up my cat, and she picked up hers. I was a little surprised that they went to each of us so easily. "Is she an Abyssinian? What's her name?"

"Rey, I was told."

" 'Little Queen,' " She smiled, bringing her act close to mine. They nuzzled each other and gave each other a little lick. "Aww..this is cute. Do you know if she is spayed?"

"No."

"Well, my cat still has his balls obviously," She pointed out.

I couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of the situation: I was talking about cats with the insufferable know it all herself, and I didn't mind it all that much, I found.

I walked her back to the Slytherin common room, and we looked at each other awkwardly before I said, "Good night, Miss. Granger."

She smiled brightly, "Good night, sir."

She gave the password to Salazar Slytherin's portrait, and our eyes met just before the door closed behind her. I shook my head. Why did I find myself staring at her? Even during the welcome feast, I found myself looking at her.

 _You just need a damn drink,_ _that is it,_ I reasoned. _Just sit down and have your nightcap, and you will cease to think of Hermione Granger of all witches. Yes, that's it._ I unlocked my quarters and locked them behind me. I set my slutty cat down on one of the rugs, and she went off exploring. After I poured myself a glass of firewhisky and sat down, Rey jumped into my lap, and knitted on my lap. She meowed after sniffing my crystal glass.

"I doubt you will like it," I said aloud. "It's not water or milk."

She meowed louder, and I let her drink some. The cat liked it, and began to purr. I laughed at my cat's love of alcohol. I pet her some, and set her down. I went to take a shower, and get ready for bed. When I went to bed, she curled up in my favorite chair, and I smiled, completely charmed by my new friend's companionship.

When my cat went to eat and use her litterbox, I was actually was in a good mood. I just had no idea just how cathartic having a pet would be in the coming weeks of the excitement of the school reaching a fever pitch as it got closer and closer to the Yule Ball...


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's Pov...

The entire school was beginning to feel annoyingly like bloody Valentine's Day, and it was November, days away from the Thanksgiving feast. Pansy and the other girls began teasing me about my inability to get a date.

The gentle ribbing shouldn't bother me, but it does for some stupid reason. At least Viktor Krum took an interest in me and decided to take me last time. But then Ron Weasley had to be a jealous idiot and ruin my date. Now, I was all on my own, and I had no one to blame but myself for feeling like an outcast.

Oh, sure, I had more friends in Slytherin, but they were fair weathered friends, and for some reason, Draco Malfoy and I seemed to bond more over this. We weren't interested in each other romantically, but I found him to be a much more intellectually stimulating friend than Harry and Ron.

I was studying second period charms in the common room when I started to have a clue as to what was really going on. Pansy, Astoria, and her sister Ashley were chatting about 'nerdy,' Hermione, and some of the guys were saying that I was loose in some way.

I tried to ignore it, and concentrate on my work, but it hurt that my supposed friends were spreading nasty rumors about me. Kylo hopped up on my lap, and he quietly meowed at me in an almost human way.

"I'm alright, boy," I said.

Kylo looked like he rolled his golden eyes like he didn't believe me. Then his eyes flashed a dark chocolate brown, and hopped off my lap. I opened up my book on shape changing charms, and sat back, shocked.

When it came time for me to have transfiguration class with Professor McGonagoll, I stayed after, and she looked up at me and asked, "Miss Granger? Is there something you wanted?"

I nodded, and I asked, "I think my cat is either an animagus, or under a curse of some kind. Look here, 'an animagus, or cursed witch or wizard will flash their true eye color from time to time.'"

McGonagoll nodded, and said, "As an animagus myself I would be able to tell right away. If you could bring your cat in tomorrow, we can discover the truth."

I smiled. "Thank you, Professor."

"Have a good day, Miss. Granger," Professor McGonagoll said, and concentrated on grading papers. I left and went to my other classes for the day.

The rest of the day passed smoothly, and I went to sleep disturbed about what might or might not happen tomorrow...

✨✨✨

The Next Day...

I took my cat to Professor McGonagoll and he hopped up on her desk, and the headmistress waved her wand over him. "He is not an animagus, Miss. Granger, but cursed. I can try to remove it, but it will take some time. Will you help me?"

"Of course."

We moved our wands over my sleek black cat, and it took seven hours, but eventually, a tall, very toned, black haired man emerged. He wore strange black robes, and a cylindrical cross guard metal thing hanging on his belt.

We crept cautiously towards him, and lifted his hair from his face. He was handsome, with angular features, and a few beauty marks on his face. His eyes opened, and he stood up, unclipping his strange wand, and igniting it.

"You have ten seconds to tell me where Rey is or I will kill you both," The man ordered, holding out his red weapon thing and whirling it expertly.

"I...I don't know who that is, sir," Professor McGonagoll said carefully, holding out her wand. "You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Minerva McGonagoll, and this is--"

"I know who Hermione is," The man cut in. He glanced at me, and said more kindly, "I gave you my Ren Knight name Kylo Ren as the name of this stupid cat form I was forced into. You, old witch, where is my wife?"

"Your wife, sir?"  
"Rey Solo."

"I..Was she in a cat form like you?" She asked.

"Yes."  
"An Abynissian?"  
"Yes. Where is she?"

Professor McGonagoll and I shared a look, and we said at once, "Oh no, Professor Snape."

"Who?" Kylo asked.   
I shook my head. "Another Professor has her. Can you lower that wand of yours? We mean you no harm."

Kylo turned off his weapon, and clipped it to his belt. "I know that, but the one who cursed us was one of you. Dolohov, I believe his name was."

"Miss. Granger," Professor McGonagoll said, "Wait here with our...guest. I will fetch Professor Snape."

"But my classes--"

"I excuse you from them for the day. Don't let him leave."

I put my hands on my hips, and said, "He's not going anywhere."

Professor McGonagoll left us and when we were alone, my cat turned weird wizard, said, "So, tell me what is going on with you and this teacher you fancy..."


	7. Chapter 7

Snape's Pov...

I came back from my classes for the day after dinner, and heard the sound of the shower in my bathroom. What the hell?! What witch was able to sneak into my personal quarters, and bypass my locking enchantments.

I crept to the bathroom and saw a toned woman taking a shower in my bathroom. She had brown hair, and when she saw me, she screamed.

She turned off the water and quickly wrapped one of my towels over a very nice, trim body, I had to admit. _Don't look at her body, for god's sake!_ She stretched one of her hands out and a cylindrical tube flew to her hand, and she ignited a blue blade of some kind and before I could blink, she pointed it at my throat.

"Where is my husband, wizard?!" She demanded. "What have you done with him?"

I pointed my wand at her, and said, "Easy there. I don't even know who you are, or him for that matter."

"I am Rey Solo, Empress of Coruscant," The woman introduced herself. "I was a damn cat until this morning."

She turned off her weapon and held it in one hand. I lowered my wand. I looked at her with shock. This was my cat?? I could feel psychic barbs go into my mind, and I pushed back with occlumency.

She smiled and pushed harder, and it made me fight harder, but she pulled back suddenly, and said sadly, "I'm so sorry, about Lily, Severus."

I glared at her. Of all of my memories, she had to dredge up those sad memories. "You have no idea what it is like to be me. None whatsoever."

"I know that you have been lonely all of your life," The witch said, "I know that if you put up enough walls around your heart that you can protect yourself better from harm. But I know from experience, that it will only lead to you being alone forever. My husband Ben is...was a lot like you when we met, but then again, so was I. I know you haven't seen him, only in cat form."

I grinned. "So that night--"

She rolled her hazel eyes, "Yes, perv. I was so happy to see him, even in that form, that you caught us in the act."

I tucked my wand back in my robes, and cleared my throat, "Um, I take it you don't have clothes."

She pointed to a pair of pants, a wrapped tunic of some kind, and boots on one of my nightstands. "I had to take a shower to--"

There was a knock on my door, and I went to my closet and took out one of my dress shirts, and handed it to Rey. She nodded and went into the bathroom. I answered it, and Minerva McGonagoll was there, of course.

"Severus," She said, looking a bit flustered. "We have a serious problem. That cat I gave you, she--"

"Is a witch," I put in. "Yes, I know. I found her in my shower." I laughed at her shocked face, "Don't worry, I haven't touched her."

"Humph! I should hope not! Where is she? Miss. Granger's black cat...well, I broke a rather strong transfiguration curse on him, and it turned out to be a young man. He threatened to kill me and Miss. Granger if either of us didn't tell him where he could find his wife."

Rey emerged wearing her rather strange beige clothes, and she was tying up her hair into three buns.

"Where is Ben?" Rey asked. "Knowing him, he isn't going to wait patiently while you come to fetch me, wherever you put him."

I watched Minerva look over my new guest and said, "Well, you do look much better as a girl, I must say, dear, though you made a fine cat."

Rey laughed, "Thank you. You were a kind...owner? Keeper? I'm not sure if you owned me since I wasn't really a cat. Well, take me to my husband. He has quite the temper when roused, and I would hate for him to use the Force to destroy things in his wake."   
I followed Minerva and Rey to the headmaster's office, and we burst in, expecting trouble, when Miss. Granger and a rather tall, dark haired young man were talking, and laughing. He wore strange black robes, but his eyes lit up when he saw Rey.

I watched the lovers embrace each other, and kiss passionately. "Oh, Rey," The young man said, crying. "Thank the gods! When we got separated, and The Silencer broke apart, I feared the worst."

"I know," Rey cried, "I was so scared. Chewie, mom...Did Poe even make it?"

"No."  
"Kriff!"

"What about that Dolohov wizard?" Rey asked. "What happened to Anakin, Ben?"

Ben shook his head. "He was taken, remember?"

"Yes, and other masked wizards took his lightsaber," Rey shook her head, "I want him dead...He has our _son_."

"Yes, but Rey--"

"Fuck your caution!" Rey shouted. "He has my son! You still have the holo communicator. You still command the loyalty of your Knights. I have the Nightsisters. If this asshole wants a war, I will give him one."

I stepped forward, and cleared my throat, "I do not know even half of what you referenced, but I know Dolohov and these former dark wizards. If they took your son as a hostage, I would like to volunteer myself to fight alongside you."

Ben seemed to stare right through me, and said, "And you believe your little stick can stand up to the power of the Force? Interesting."

I drew my wand and tried to fire the Cruciatus Curse at him, but he blocked it with some energy I could not see, but sense clearly. Ben flicked his fingers and froze me in place.

"Get out of that, wizard," Ben said. "Use the power I sense in you."

Miss. Granger tried to fire a spell to free me, but Rey stopped her easily with some energy from within her. I didn't hear what Rey whispered in her ear, but Miss. Granger nodded.

"Professor, stop fighting them," She explained. "They have no wish to harm us. They know that you once worked with Dolohov and his friends, and they need to know what you know."

McGonagoll said cautiously, "Miss. Granger, I hardly think we should interfere. You should go back to your common room."

I saw Miss. Granger fold her arms and said bravely, "Professor Snape is my Head of House. If he wants me to go, then I will go."

Rey grinned, and I couldn't help but admire her tenacity. "I am your Headmistress!"

"Can she not stay...Headmistress?" Rey asked. "Your name is Hermione, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you are a...what do they call non Force users in your galaxy, Hermione?" Rey asked kindly.

"Muggleborn. My parents have no magical blood," Miss Granger said, tearing up. "I'm a nobody, really."

Rey touched her cheek gently, and said, "I am going to tell you what Ben said to me once: you are not a nobody to me. Ben, free Severus Snape. These people are our allies, not our enemies, especially this girl. I see a lot of myself in her."

Ben nodded, "As you wish."

I saw him wave his hand, and I fell to the floor, my whole body numb from being held forcefully in place. I stood up, and straightened my robes.

"You will forgive my distrust, I trust?" Ben asked. "Our ship was shot out over this system on the way to sign a trade agreement on Bespin that would guarantee that order would be restored over the end of a forty year intergalacticwar between the Resistance and the First Order of the known Republic."

"We had thought that our marriage that cemented the armistice, would ensure peace," Rey continued the narrative, "But the Mandalorians disagreed, and we came out of hyperspace over this planet. We were ambushed, my mother in law, my mother-in-law's wookie guard Chewbacca, and the new General of the Resistance Poe Dameron, was killed by some green light."

"The Killing Curse," I said. "Of course. It is a painless way to die, but quick. I doubt your friends suffered much."

We each talked about our wars; theirs was more political than the two wizarding wars, but we each suffered losses on both sides. I gave what intelligence I could about the deatheaters, the Dark Lord, and my faded Dark Mark tattoo as evidence.

"Then it's settled, after this ball, you are coming with us, Snape," Ben decided. "You know more than any of us about their methods, and can fight alongside us."

But I shook my head, "I am tired of war. I want to help you but I almost died in the last wizarding war, and I want peace."

"As do I," Ben said.

"So do all of us, Severus," Minerva McGonagoll spoke up. "But their son is in Dolohov's hands, and he and his cronies need to return to Azkaban where they belong."

I shook my head. "I'm going out for a walk. I want all of you out of my quarters by the time I return."

I turned my back on everyone, but I did not see Hermione Granger follow stealthily behind me to the Shrieking Shack as I relived the memories of that fateful night I almost died by the Dark Lord's hands...


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione's Pov...

I followed Professor Snape down the stone steps towards the boathouse, and saw his cold facade crack when he stared at the spot he almost died. I stepped on a creaky floor board and he turned around with his wand drawn.

"Of course, it's you," Snape scoffed, tucking his sleek black wand away in a pocket of his robes. "You seem to have developed your friend Potter's proclivity for poking your nose where it is not wanted."

"I'm not going anywhere," I said, stubbornly. "You forget that I was there that night as well."

"I didn't ask you to be!" He snapped, looking at the bloodstained floorboards that marked his almost--death spot. "I was ready to die alone as I deserve."

I reached out to touch him, and he flinched against me as I rubbed the small of his back. "No one deserves to die alone, Severus," I said softly.

Severus turned to face me, and I could see that there were tears in his eyes. I began to cry, and as our eyes met he took my hand in his, and he knelt at the bloodstained spot.

He touched the spot, and said hoarsely, "I can almost still feel Nagini's fangs strike me again and again here," He touched a very pale, scarred part of his throat. "But the betrayal I felt shocked me more than the wounds."

"I would feel devastated if I were in your shoes," I confessed. "You didn't deserve the cruelties in your life, Severus."

"Life is not fair. It is time you learned that, Hermione," He said curtly.

I knew he was doing this as a defense mechanism, but I knew he needed a push at this time, "The first time you call me by name, and it is to chide me? That's low even for you, Severus. Don't give me that 'life is unfair,' bullshit. I'm _not_ Harry Potter, or Ron Weasley."

I rolled up my right sleeve where Bellatrix Lestrange marked up my arm with the word 'mudblood,' on it.

"Do you have _any_ idea what that psychotic bitch did to me? What your former deatheaters did to me? How would you like your first time being as a result of rape? Bellatrix would put the Cruciatus Curse on me while she would cackle as masked wizards would rape me over and over.

"Luna Lovegood was only spared because she is a pureblood. Do you even know that I had to obliviate my parent's memories of me to protect them? I found out through an obscure Australian wizarding newspaper article that they were found and killed anyway while I was saving my friend's asses. Did you think any of that was fair?!"

✨✨✨

Snape's Pov...

I was deeply floored by this young witch's words. I felt like I understood her more then, and something in my heart softened towards her. We embraced each other, and we were both sobbing out our inner sadness.

"I'm sorry," I said, over and over.

I kissed the top of her head, and she said, "I know. It's okay, Severus. You didn't know."

"No, it's not," I asserted. "I assumed that you were still the same girl I met all those years ago in my potions classroom. I had no idea you went through so much."

Hermione stroked my cheek, and gently touched the scar at my throat. I flinched slightly, and she drew her hand back.

But I kissed her hand and put it back, "No, you can touch it if you want."

"Can I touch the Mark?"

"Alright." I unbuttoned my left sleeve, and rolled it up. She held my forearm, and kissed it tenderly. I kissed her arm scar in turn, and my heart began to beat at a breakneck pace as I pulled her into my arms.

Our lips almost touched, but we drew back. Now wasn't the time. I didn't exactly know what was happening between us, but there was something there, we both could feel it. We wordlessly parted at the Slytherin common room, and I went to bed with a smile on my face for the first time in a very long time...


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione's Pov...

I was to go to the dance with Theodore Nott, and I was pleasantly surprised that I was able to get a date at the last moment, but after I got ready he was late. I chose to wear a sky blue flowing gown, and a nice up do that framed my face.

One hour, then two passed by without my date showing up. Then I saw my date on Ashley Greengrass's arm, and their cold smirks told me all that I needed to know.

The music in the Great Hall started up in earnest, but I couldn't move. I was too shaken to walk further down the stairs. I saw Rey and Ben come to me. They looked very lovely in their formal wear.

Rey came to sit beside me in a silver sequined long dress, on the stairs. "Oh, Hermione, dear, what's wrong?" She asked.

I couldn't speak, I broke down in tears, and she hugged me in a motherly hug. "My...my date stood me up," I admitted.

Ben sat beside me, and said, "Well, it's his loss, isn't it? You look beautiful, Hermione. Any guy would be lucky to have you on his arm. I'll tell you what, I will save you a dance, how about that?"

I smiled up at this handsome dark leader I barely knew, and I felt touched by his words. "Thank you. I'll do that."

"Great. Do you want us to bring you some punch?" Ben asked, kissing my temple.

"No, thanks."  
"Okay. I'll see you soon."

I watched them go inside the Great Hall, and I hugged my legs and just sobbed. I didn't care that I was getting my dress wet with my tears.

"Miss Granger?" Severus asked. "What on earth are you doing out here?"

I sniffed, and wiped at my tears. "My date stood me up," I confessed.

Severus sat beside me, and he was dressed in a much more formal version of his black teaching robes. "Did he? Or did he just arrive?"

I looked up at him, wide eyed, as he said, "Will you accompany me to the ball, Hermione?"

He stood up, and offered me his hand. I felt almost like this was a dream as I walked beside my potions teacher, arm in arm. Was this really happening? The golden doors opened, and a slow song just came on as we walked in.

The hall was decorated like a winter wonderland, and mistletoe was growing above everyone's heads as they danced. Severus led me expertly on the dance floor as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Sir.."

"Not tonight," He whispered softly in my ear. "Tonight, I am simply your date."

My heart fluttered in my chest as he twirled me, and when I spun back into his arms, we looked up and saw the mistletoe above us. I didn't think he would kiss me, but he cupped my face in his right hand, and pressed his lips to mine.

I snaked my arms around his neck and teased his bottom lip with my tongue. He deepened the kiss, and our tongues danced together as his hands went to my waist and circled my nipples with his thumbs. I moaned against his mouth as our kiss turned passionate.

We finally broke for air, unable to speak because of the intensity of our emotions. We didn't need to. I love him, I have known it for certain ever since that night he almost died in my arms. His eyes looked both shocked and happy to be in my arms.

"What are we doing?" He asked when we were walking in the main courtyard. "I shouldn't...we shouldn't be doing this. You're a student."

I sat by one of the water fountains. "I'm also of age. I just turned twenty five this year," I reminded him. "And as for being a student, I'm only making up my last year, because of the war."

He sat beside me and took one of my hands in his. "I am aware of that. But I want you to be sure that I am what you want, Hermione. You are beautiful, smart, and strong. Stronger than most of these witches could ever dream of. Any young wizard would be proud to call you his."

I digested his words, and then spoke my heart: "I have tried to think of my feelings for you as some school girl crush, and yes, it started that way. But every time I tried to date even muggle guys, I would pick one with similar features, or something about them would remind me of you. But that night you almost died in my arms, I knew that my heart belonged to you, and had for years." I cried, making meaningless patterns on the back of his hands. "When I saw you again, I thought my heart would burst from happiness. I wanted to tell you then what I want to say now: I love you, Severus Snape. And if you want me, I am yours."

Tears fell from his eyes as he rested his forehead against mine. "My gods, you really mean it," He said with awe.

"Are you reading my mind?"  
"Yes."

"What was your patronus, before Lily Evans?" I asked.

"A lone wolf."

I waved my wand and said softly, "Expecto Patronum."

A glowing wolf appeared and pranced around the courtyard before disappearing. He did the same, and it became an otter.

Severus then crashed his lips against mine, and it was when we both decided to let down the walls around our hearts and accept what we have been rejecting all of our lives: love...


	10. Chapter 10

Snape's Pov...

"We should be heading back," I said, kissing her lips softly.

I was insane. I was kissing a student, but this was also the witch my heart had been wanting ever since I almost died in the Shrieking Shack. My patronus never once changed in all the time I have known Lily Evans Potter. Yet this slip of a girl's patronus had just become mine? If that wasn't love, I didn't know what it was, honestly.

I stood up, and held out my hand. Hermione took it, and we walked hand in hand back into Hogwarts. The Great Hall was rife with excitement as the announcements were coming in for Yule Queen.

"...And this year's Yule Queen is...Hermione Granger!" Minerva McGonagoll announced, happily. "And your Yule King is Draco Malfoy."

A roar of cheers from Slytherin House greeted Hermione as I kissed her hand, and watched her go up to where the teacher's tables normally were.

Minerva found me and nudged me sharply in the side. "Ow! Bloody hell, witch. What is your problem?!"

She had her hands on her hips and sneering up at me. "You, Severus! You are my problem. The girl is half your age. Have you no shame whatsoever?"

I sighed, groaning. "She made her choice, and I avoided her for years. Who am I to deny her?"

Minerva nodded, "Do you love her though? I am very protective of Miss. Granger, as you know."

"Yes."  
"I believe you."  
"You do?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I saw you two cast your patronus's," She winked. "I remember yours was a wolf when you were younger."

I grinned, "It's hers now."

"I want you to treat her like a Queen, Severus," Minerva said, somewhat sternly. "I want your word on that."

"I promise," I said seriously, as Draco waltzed with my date. When the dance was over, our dark wizard guest cut in, and Rey came over to me.

"Want to dance? I never promised you a dance but seeing as how my husband is occupied, we might as well," Rey said.

"I would love to," I said. I led her in the waltz, and she looked around the room.

"You know, these students you teach live in a grand place," She pointed out. "It's more than I was given as a child."

She gave me a memory of her parents abandoning her when she was five, and screaming at them to come back as their ship took off from a desert planet. "I'm sorry," I said. "Are they still alive?"

"No."

I watched as Ben laughed at something Hermione said, and Rey said, "It's a shame your Hermione is spoken for, I might have paired her with my son. Anakin would have liked her."

I lifted her chin to meet my eyes. "No, don't do that. You will get him back. You have to believe that," I said.

Rey nodded, wiping at her eyes. "You're right. I just miss him, Severus. When you have a child you will understand."

The dance ended, and Ben strolled over to us with Hermione on his arm. Rey joined her husband, and Hermione joined me.

I lifted up her hand to kiss it. "You look like you're having fun," I pointed out.

She touched the crystal tiara on her head. "Oh, yes, I'm having a great time. I was telling Ben a few funny stories about my friends and I. He told me some funny anecdotes about his time in the First Order. He made his General cross dress for a month when he lost a bet once."

I chuckled. "That must have been quite the sight."

We sat at one of the tables, and continued to trade stories. Draco then asked Hermione to dance, and they danced and posed together in pictures for the Daily Prophet.

When the evening wore down, Hermione walked hand in hand alone in the corridors leading up to the Slytherin common room. It was as if neither of us wanted this magical night to end.

"What happens now?" She asked apropos to nothing. "We're still in our separate roles. What becomes of us now, Severus?"

I held her close, and kissed her chastely. "We get through this year, and see each other when we can in private. But then afterwards, we can be open. Does that sound agree able to you?"

Hermione stroked my cheek, and said, "Yes, it does. As long as we're together, that is all that matters."

I kissed her softly, and then her hand, "Yes, that is all that matters, I suppose. Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Severus."

She gave the password and slipped into the Slytherin common room. I went back to my own quarters, and slept peacefully. But it was to be the last night of peace for a long time for Hermione and me...


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione's Pov...

Two Weeks Later...

The loud sounds of ships breaking the sound barrier and landing in the fields just outside the Quidditch field occupied the attention of the whole school. Men in white plate armor filed out with guns drawn, and six tall men wearing black armored robes and black cloaks emerged, flanked by black armored men. No one could see these lead men's faces, because they wore masks.

I was just heading to herbology when I saw Ben and Rey march up to these men. I don't know why I wanted to involve myself in this meeting, but Rey cracked a smile when she saw me. She held out her hand and I took it.

The lead man in black held out a black and silver mask out to Ben on a red velvet pillow.

"Thank you, Monk," Ben said in a cold, impassive voice. "My last mask was destroyed in my last engagement."

He took the mask and put it on, and I realized that he now looked just like them. "When we lost your location, we feared the worst, my Lord Ren," The Monk said in a robotic voice.

Ben chuckled, though it came out cold through his mask. "Yes, but let us retire inside. There are young people here. I would not have them hurt due to our presence. Death Troopers, form a perimeter around the ships. Stormtroopers, stand guard. Follow me, men."

"Wait!" I said suddenly. The seven men turned around to face me, and Ben said, "Hermione, this is a meeting between me and my Knights. Attend your classes."

Ben strolled off with his men, but Rey stuck around. "Don't mind Ben, Hermione. Him and his Knights prefer to handle things in their own way. Now, I have to go, the Knights will expect their Empress present for this meeting."

"But have _any_ of them fought deatheaters before?" I asserted. "Been tortured by them? Please, let me and Sev--Professor Snape help. He knows them better than anyone here."

I was about to ask to go looking for Severus, but he arrived, along with half of the other Professors.

Headmistress McGonagoll stepped forward and said, "Good gracious, Miss. Granger! Are you alright?!"

"Hermione is fine," Rey said reassuringly. "My husband is meeting with his Knights of Ren now. Professor Snape, Miss. Granger, I believe your expertise will be needed in this meeting in the Great Hall."

Severus nodded, and we followed Rey to the Great Hall where all of the tall cloaked men sat with Ben at the head of the Slytherin table. They had some kind of advanced holographic interfacing computers with them, and were speaking animatedly.

Ben nodded his masked face in our direction, and Rey went to sit on his right hand side.

"Now that we are all here," Ben said in a cold, robotic voice, "Tracker, bring up the last known location of Prince Anakin."

A slender Knight with a green and black mask stood, and typed in a code on a tablet. A blinking signal was brought up.

"This is where The Silencer crashed, my Lord. And here..." He pointed to a faint blinking dot three hundred meters away. "Is where we suspect the Prince was taken."

"Can you bring up the exact location of these whereabouts?" Severus asked, clearing his throat.

"Lord Ren did not give you leave to speak, _wizard_ ," A big, brutish Knight growled.

"Berserker, hush," Ben said, "Severus Snape defected years ago to...the light side. He is here, because he knows of these men's methods."

"Yes, Lord Ren."

"You may continue Severus," Ben said.

I watched Severus rise, and point to the mansion on the holo map. "This was where the Dark Lord's father was born, and it was where--"

"Harry Potter almost died in his fourth year," I cut in. Everyone turned to face me, and I felt very put on the spot at that moment.

"You have something to add, Lady Hermione?" Ben asked.

I went to the map, and cleared my throat. "My best friend Harry Potter...he was almost killed in the graveyard by Voldemort's deatheaters. It was during the Tri Wizard Tournament when Harry had been led to the Tri Wizard cup along with Cedric Diggory. Cedric was killed by Wormtail, and Harry was nearly killed by Harry in a duel after he was resurrected."

Severus nodded, "Miss. Granger makes a good point. McNair, Dolohov, and his followers are nothing if not vicious. They will see the Riddle mansion as a symbolic reminder of the Dark Lord. The Prince was taken here."

"Agreed," Ben said. "Do you have more to add about these deatheater's motivations?"

Severus nodded, "They are predictable, and that is their greatest weakness. But you need someone who is skilled at magical dueling. I volunteer myself for this cause."

The berserker scoffed, "And you believe yourself the equal of us, wizard?"

I divined some of this brute's mind, and said, "He is braver than you will ever be."

The berserker stood, and I drew my wand. "You want to challenge me bitch?! I will not be spoken to by rabble such as--"

"Petrificus Totallus," I cast. The big, brutish man fell back, frozen with a crash.

"Does anyone else have any problems with enlisting the help of Lady Hermione and Severus Snape?" Rey asked, challenging every man seated at the Slytherin table.

"No, Lady Ren," They all murmured.

We went over the plan several times before adjourning the meeting. Severus would join the Knights of Ren in the fight, and Rey and I would sneak in as the men would distract the deatheaters to free the Prince. Rey and I didn't like being kept out of the fight, but we sucked it up, and agreed to the plan.

I went to my common room that night, and tried to get a good night's rest, but all I ended up doing was tossing and turning for most of the night. I gave it up for a lost cause and went to Severus's quarters.

I put on a robe over my light blue pajama set, and knocked on his door. "Enter," He said from within.

I went in and locked it behind me. Severus was shirtless and sitting by the fireplace with a crystal glass of liquor in his hand.

"Is this wise, you coming here?" He asked, staring into the flames as he sipped his liquor. "You are aware students are not to be out of bed at night."

I sat in the plush green leather chair opposite him, trying to ignore his toned upper torso. "I couldn't sleep," I confessed. "I got to thinking about tomorrow and...well, I guess you couldn't sleep either."

Severus drained his glass, and looked at me, and shrugged, "I haven't slept well in years, if truth be told. Do you want a glass of wine? Some brandy, perhaps?"

"Cabernet Savignon, please."

Severus grinned, and got up. He poured us both glasses of wine, and sat back down. The wine was delicious and smooth.

"It's very sweet," I said, "96'?"  
Severus chuckled, "Yes. I never pegged you for a wine connoisseur."

I sipped more of my wine. "My dad always had wine in the house. He was the wine snob, not me. I just know what I like. How about you?"

"I prefer hard liquor," Severus frowned, "Its an unfortunate byproduct of being the son of an extreme alcoholic. But wine is good too."

I reached across to take his hand in mine. He kissed it, and drained his glass. "Well, I can escort you back to your room or--"

"Actually, I wanted to sleep with you," I suggested. Severus looked at me, wide eyed with shock. "Oh! Not _with_ you. No, I'm not ready for that, but I just wanted to be close to you."

Severus relaxed, and said, "Finish your wine, then."

I did, and he led me by hand to a huge, beautiful canopy bed. I took off my robe, and got into bed. Severus followed suit, and he took his wand and doused all of the light in the room. We slept separate from each other, but some time in the night, I crept to his side of the bed, and ended up in his arms. We both slept peacefully for the first time in years...


	12. Chapter 12

Snape's Pov...

I woke up to a warm pressure on my chest, and saw Hermione Granger had her head on my chest, and one of my arms wrapped around her waist holding her close. The scent of jasmine and honeysuckle permeated in the air. I kissed the top of her head, and savored the feeling of having her in my arms for a moment.

She moved in her sleep, and yawned. We looked at each other, and her eyes were wide with shock. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Severus! We...we didn't..um, do anything did we?"

I chuckled, "No. We had a nightcap, talked for a bit, and went to bed."

"Oh. Well..um, I guess we should get ready," She said, sitting up. "Something tells me that Kylo and his men don't like tardiness."

I stood, and got out of bed, stretching. "I agree with you there. He certainly runs a tight ship with his men."

"But those masks though," She said, putting on her robe by the side of the bed. "And his mask alone made him look most intimidating. They certainly obey him and Rey like monarchs."

I nodded, "It makes me wonder how this Force power they speak of will fare against dark wizards."

She shrugged, "We'll just have to see, won't we?"

I kissed her chastely. "Yes, we will. Now, go get ready."

Hermione nodded, and left my quarters. I showered and put on my robes. Hermione was dressed in black robes, along with Rey. Rey handed her one of those cylindrical objects everyone but the soldiers in white and black armor carried.

"...I pray you don't have to use it, but it's the prototype of my lightsaber, so you can use it," Rey was saying. "The button to ignite it is here," She pointed to a small button on the hilt. "But be careful with the blade, it will slice your fingers off in seconds if you're not careful."

"Thanks, Rey," Hermione said.

Rey nodded towards me, and said, "Kylo has a lightsaber for you as well if you want it, Severus."

"Thank you. I'm more familiar with fighting with a wand," I admitted. But I walked over to where Kylo Ren and his men were going over the plans. He looked up and said, "Convene with your Death Troopers, Knights. May the Force be with you all." 

Kylo drew me off to the side, and unclipped a cross hilt lightsaber identical to his off of his belt. "I was wondering if you would be interested in using a lightsaber for this fight. Since we're light years from Ilum, the planet that has the Khyber crystal caves, I wanted to present this as a gift."

I stepped back some distance from him, and pressed the small red skull button on it. The red laser came out of it, but the energies it pulsed through my body were strange.

I put both hands on it, and whirled it in a few graceful arcs, the saber an extension of my arms.

Kylo nodded, and said robotically, "Not bad for a novice. You need training, of course, but you do have the Force, of that I am certain. The Khyber crystal inside responds to you well."

I turned it off and he showed me how to clip it on to my robes. Everyone boarded the ships, and I was a bit surprised that Kylo flew the ship himself. The guys in white, or stormtroopers, worked on the running of the ship alongside Kylo and Rey, who decided to co-pilot the ship. The Death Troopers were a step down from the Knights, but they were the elite fighters, I quickly found out.

We quickly landed at the spot on the map's location. The Riddle mansion loomed before us, looking desolate and in extreme disrepair. The Knights signalled to each other as we left the women behind.

I could feel that we were tripping off at least a dozen wards, despite our stealthy approach. Dolohov and McNair then apparated with Crabbe and Goyle. They pushed a badly beaten dark haired boy in front of them, and Dolohov strode forward, his wand pointed towards us.

"Come, out, wherever you are, Snape!" He called from behind his deatheater mask.

I stepped out in the open, and he sneered. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. I never would have guessed that you would side with these muggles."

I shrugged, "Let's settle this, you and I, Dolohov. Let the boy go, and we can settle this civilly."

Dolohov giggled, "Nope, I don't fancy living with dementors again. So guess what? I brought some of my own."

Four dementors dropped out of the sky, and that was the battle commenced. The Knights held their own against the dementors, while the women sneaked in, and I could see from the corner of my eye, Rey take her son's hand and she led him back to the ship. Hermione shot out a curse at Crabbe, and he tried to block it, but she was too skilled of a fighter.

I got paired with Dolohov, and I unclipped my lightsaber, and blocked his curses with my saber blade. He tried to use his fists, but I could see his weaknesses in his movements and that was when I sliced upward, and down. His body fell to pieces, and it was like slicing butter.

More deatheaters poured out of the house, but the stormtroopers made short work of them, and at the last second was when Potter and his aurors apparated at the scene.

I turned off the deadly weapon, and clipped it to my robes. I saw the other Knights bow their heads in respect to me. Some had been wounded in the fight, but the one they called Monk was wounded greatly by sectemsempra.

"I can help with that," I said, pushing through. "I invented this curse, after all."

"Let the man through!" Hermione shouted, taking everyone by surprise with her frustration.

I nodded at her, and she winked. I waved my wand and began reciting the counter curse as the man's wounds began to close up, seemingly on their own.

When I was done, I said, "He will need to be bandaged up, but he will live."

I then went to Rey, as Hermione was being questioned by Harry Potter. She was in the medical wing looking after the dark haired boy who Dolohov's deatheaters had beaten up badly.

She looked up, and wiped away her tears. The boy was sleeping in a somewhat comatose state.

"I'm thankful that they didn't hurt him worse," She said, kissing her son's hands. "But after they took his lightsaber, and subdued him with a freezing spell of some kind, he was knocked unconscious."

I sat beside the boy, and asked, "He just told you this?"

Rey shook her head. "No, he was in too much pain. I had to knock him out with the Force, but I scanned his memories and found the information. The stupid fools didn't even ask for anything useful like defense codes to Coruscant or the like. They just attacked my husband and I, and kidnapped our son."

I cracked a ghost of a smile. "They assumed that you were muggles. Perhaps you should show me and Hermione otherwise."

Rey chuckled, "If we did, both of your lives would change forever. My husband already gave Miss. Granger a title. He would probably give you a lordship if you stayed with us, and in time a Knight of Ren after you were trained to handle a lightsaber properly."

"He did offer to train me."

"Of course, he did," Rey nodded. "Ben likes you, Severus, and that's a rare thing."

The teen boy groaned on the bed, and his chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. "Gods, will everyone stop talking over me like I'm kriffing dead?!" He asked, looking up at us.

We laughed over that. "Hey there, sleepy head," Rey said. "Are you feeling any better?"

Anakin shrugged, "I feel like a bantha walked on me, but other than that, I'm just peachy, mom. Who's this guy?"

"That's a long story," I answered. "But I am Severus Snape, and I teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, that's a weird ass name for a Jedi temple. But you're not a Jedi. Nope, you have too much blood on your hands to be one of those self righteous monks."

Hermione appeared in the doorway, "Severus, Harry's been looking for you. He needs your statement for the auror office. I'll stay with Rey and Anakin here."

I kissed her lightly, and took my leave. I disembarked from the ship, and Harry Potter waited impatiently.

I gave my statement, and then he finally asked, "Any more surprises I should be aware of, sir? This whole story is weird, but I have to conclude that you and Mione' are telling the truth. I will have you and your strange ass friends go with a warning, but I don't want to see the law taken into your hands again."

"As you wish, Potter."

I turned to board the ship again, but Potter asked, "Take care of Hermione for me, will you?"

"You have my word."

"Good. She's been through enough," Harry Potter said. He held out his hand in a gesture of peace. I shook his hand, and I boarded the matte black ship. It took off and landed at Hogwarts just outside of the Quidditch field.

Kylo took off his helmet, and he hugged Hermione. Then he shook my hand. "The offer still stands to train under me," He said to us both. "Well, you will train under Rey, of course. But what do you say, Severus? Want to come see my Empire?"

"Can we talk it over?"

"Sure. Men, give them privacy," Ben ordered.

They moved away from me and Hermione, and we went to the Quidfitch field. We talked it over at great length, and decided to join them. When we said that we would join them, all of Ben's men were overjoyed, and clapped me on the back, welcoming me.

We would leave in the morning, but they gave us one final night in the castle to say our goodbyes to our old life. I felt crazy to have made such a crazy decision, but what did I have left holding me here? The answer was nothing at all...


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione's Pov...

Harry stayed with me and I explained what me and Severus decided. "Are you sure, Mione'?" He asked, after dinner in the Great Hall. "I mean, are you sure you're going to be okay with these people? I could come with you."

Draco came down the hallway we were in, and asked, "What's this about you leaving, Granger? You simply can't leave without me, girl."

I laughed, "Draco, I'm going somewhere light years away with Professor Snape and the Knights of Ren. It's not we're going to be going on holiday somewhere."

Draco approached me and gave me a hug. "I don't care," Draco teared up, "You can't just leave."

"I'm actually with Malfoy on this one," Harry said. "You're too important to us."

I shook my head. How could I possibly make them understand? No, there was no way that I could.

"Thanks, guys," I said. "But Harry, you have Ginny and I don't think you would want to leave her behind. And aren't you engaged to Pansy?"

Draco sighed, "Yeah, but I don't want her. I never did. It's an arranged thing. I don't want to be separated from my godfather, he's been more of a father to me than my own dad ever was."

I was at a loss for words. "Well...I would ask Kylo Ren for permission, Draco. But I'm sure that Snape would want you to stay."

"Fine, fine," Draco said, stalking off. "Good luck...Hermione. I mean that."

Harry then hugged me, and we parted right then and there. I packed my belongings in my enchanted beaded bag, and decided to sleep alone for the rest of the night. It was early morning when a Knight came to fetch me, the surgeon he was called. I dressed casually in jeans, a sweater, and Nike's, with my wand tucked in my back pocket, and my lightsaber clipped on to my belt.

The entire school came to see us off. Professor McGonagoll cried as she hugged me. Harry hugged me, and cried. My new Slytherin friends said goodbye, and hugged me, even Pansy Parkinson, surprisingly, gave me a hug.

Draco then knelt at Kylo Ren's feet, and said, tearfully, "Please let go with my Uncle, sir. I will do whatever it takes to go with you."

Kylo said robotically, "You are needed here, Mr. Malfoy. The galaxy we are journeying to is still filled with much civil unrest, and we need as many Force sensitives as possible. I have chosen your godfather and Miss Granger because of their strength in the Force, and they are a bonded pair. If you come with us, you will have to sacrifice all of your emotional attachments here."

I saw Prince Anakin stride forward, and he was masked, along with his father's Knights. "He is strong enough in the Force, father. Why are you refusing his offer to become one of your Knights?"

Kylo sighed, "Because he has seen enough of war. Plot a course for Coruscant."

"Yes, my Lord," Anakin said with a hint of a sulk in his robotic voice. Kylo turned to Draco, and said, "Do you understand that if you accept the training of my Knights, that it will be strict, harsh at times, and if called upon, you will have to kill the enemies of the Empire?"

Draco thought for a long time, and then said seriously, "Yes, I understand. I pledge my loyalty to you, sir."

Kylo chuckled, "Your understanding of the seriousness of your decision is all I need. Your vows will come later, should you progress that far in your training. Get on board."

Draco nodded, and rose, and followed me and Severus on board the matte black ship I soon learned was called a cruiser. Everyone said their fond farewells to us, and the ship took off.

I didn't know when I would ever see Hogwarts or the wizarding world ever again, but as the ship flew into space, I knew that I was exactly where I belonged with the wizard I was always meant to be with...


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione's Pov...

The journey to Coruscant was an informative one as I poured over the holo archives in the ship, learning everything I could about the old Empire, Rebel Alliance, the First Order, and the Resistance. Severus and Draco studied these files, and they fascinated us on our journey, because the historical events that led up to Rey and Ben Solo's marriage were tumultuous, and fraught with peril.

When we came out of hyperspace, and I looked at Coruscant for the first time, I was blown away by the extreme advances in technology that humans and aliens took for granted.

Anakin laughed at our shocked faces, "Gods, it's like looking at slack jawed children. There are way more bizarre looking planets than this one in the galaxy, especially along the Outer Rim. This one is just the capital. I'm so glad to finally be going home. Earth is pretty, don't get me wrong, but way too primitive for my taste."

Draco grinned at the Prince. "It's like living in the Jetson's, or something. This should be cool."

The ship entered the atmosphere, and landed at an elegant, ornate palace.

Anakin took out his holo pad, and seemed to check his messages. "Have fun exploring the palace, guys. I have to tell my dad that the Senate is bitching about being out of contact with him."

The three of us disembarked from the ship in the hangar bay, and as we made our way to the ornate palace, I began to understand the great influence Rey and Ben wielded.

The palace was beyond decadent with rich crown mouldings, priceless oil paintings of Jedi masters fighting Sith Lords to the death, and other pieces of priceless pieces of art that cost a pretty penny. Severus was looking around with interest as well, and we were given spacious quarters that could have fit my entire apartment complex in London.

We both explored our suite and the closet held lots of clothes that looked to be very expensive.

"It makes you wonder that if these are considered guest quarters, what is the master bedroom like?" Severus asked.

I shrugged. "Probably much more decadent, I would imagine. I'm going to unpack."

Severus said, "I will be checking out the liquor cabinet."

I turned to face him, shocked. "Severus! I would have thought you wanted to go exploring."

He laughed, "I'm kidding. Do you want help unpacking?"

"Sure."

We both unpacked our clothes and personal effects. When that was done, it was time for dinner, and I answered the door when I heard a knock. Four servants, two men and two women filed in, wearing palace uniforms.

"Empress Rey sent us to get you both ready for dinner," One of the maids explained. "If you will follow us, Lady Hermione?"

Severus winked at me, and mouthed, 'It will be fine.' We were separated then, and the maids did a thorough job of primping me for an elegant dinner. When Severus emerged, freshly shaved, and dressed in formal wear, he looked very handsome and dashing.

He bowed, and kissed my hand, "Shall we?"

I blushed at his gesture, and curtsied, as best as I could, because I wore a burgundy cocktail dress that was very short.

"Yes, let's," I said.

He led me out of the room, and we were directed where to go. The dining room was just as elegant as the rest of the palace, and we were seated side by side. But Draco was seated across from us, looking pensive.

Rey and Ben sat at the head of the table, and the Knights of Ren seemed to be charming looking men for the most part, but the talk at the table focused on politics, and Prince Anakin looked bored with things already.

When there was a lull in the conversations, he put in, "Can't you guys talk about _anything_ but politics at the dinner table? You are boring the hell out of our new recruits here. They have no damn clue what you're talking about, and I'm tired of hearing about the godsdamned Separatists myself."

Rey narrowed her eyes at her son's rudeness. "Very well, Anakin. How is that Resistance pilot you favor, the blonde? Natalia, her name was, right?"

Anakin blushed. "Mom! Really?! One non political topic and you pick _my_ lovelife?"

"Well, it's been three months, son," Rey said, kindly, "I would assume you would have asked that nice girl to court you by now. I do not exactly approve, but I won't stop you if that is where your heart lies."

"Dad, come on! Help me out here," Anakin appealed to Ben.

Ben smiled at his son, and said, "I don't care who you ultimately wed, son. But she _will_ be Force sensitive."

"Yes, father," Anakin said sulkily. "May I be excused?"

"Yes," Ben said. He sighed heavily when he was gone, "You will have to forgive my son. This debate has been going on for a long time."

"Do you mind if I talk to him?" Severus asked Ben. "I have some experience with dealing with teenagers."

Ben grinned, "I thank you for your concern, Lord Severus. You may help if you wish, but this is a debate that won't be solved with just a pep talk."

"I'm hardly a Lord."

"Oh? Well, you will be once you wed," Ben decided. "You might as well get used to the title. Now, if there is nothing else, I would like to finish my dinner."

We ate, and everyone left the table one by one. I later discovered the reason for Draco's melancholic mood at dinner, and it was that he was being sent away to be trained at Mustafar with the other Knights of Ren. Prince Anakin would be joining him, but that left just me and Severus to be trained here at the palace.

I found Draco in the gardens, looking at the statues of famous Sith and Jedi Masters carved in marble likenesses as if they were Greek gods of some kind. Severus decided to go explore the library, but said that he would join me later.

Draco froze as I came around the corner, and relaxed when he saw that it was me. He tucked his wand away.

"Hey, Hermione," He said, sitting down at the nearest stone bench. "I was hoping it wasn't one of the Knights, or a guard."

I looked at the alien statue, and then at Draco. "What's troubling you, Draco?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Why the hell do you suddenly care? I came here to be trained along with you and uncle. And yet, I'm to be sent away with this Prince I barely know to a planet I've never heard of to be trained by the Monk."

"I don't think the Emperor is doing it to punish you, Draco," I pointed out. "From what I read of his file, he was trained there himself after fleeing from his uncle. I heard Vader's castle is formidable, but has a dark elegance to its interior."

Draco looked at me and nodded, grinning, "Thanks, Granger. I used to find your niceness kind of annoying, but I like it now. I should be getting to bed, I'm supposed to leave bright and early tomorrow."

Severus came around the corner, and asked, "What is going on, Draco? You seemed out of sorts at dinner."

Draco explained about being sent to Mustafar, and that he would be training alongside Prince Anakin. "...I just..I don't want to leave you, uncle. Or Hermione, strangely enough. But I guess I can't disobey this guy's wishes. He's not Dumbledore, after all."

We all shared a laugh over that one. "Yes, and you have no idea how much I covered for you as your Head of House, and godfather," Severus added. "I respect this Emperor's leadership, he leads justly and fairly. I am certain that you will be allowed to visit from time to time."

Draco sighed, "Yeah, I was just bummed about leaving you guys." Draco hugged Severus, and I watched as godfather and godson hugged. They exchanged some words, and then I hugged Draco. He hugged me back and kissed my cheek.

"Take care of him for me, will you?" Draco asked.

"Of course," I said, kissing his cheek. "You have my word."

Draco favored us with a parting smile, and then he walked off.

When we were alone, I asked, "Did you find anything fascinating in the library?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, many things. But that can wait. I just wanted to ask how you were faring."

I looked around the beautiful landscaped gardens and the sheer amount of wealth on display everywhere. I realized that it would mean nothing without this wizard by my side.

I paused in my walking to touch a rose. The moon was starting to rise, and I noticed that they started to glow and sparkle with an inner light.

"Remarkable," He said, intrigued. "But you didn't answer my question."

I turned to face him, and said softly, "I am content. As long as I have you, I don't need all of this wealth around us." I touched his cheek, "You are all that matters to me."

Severus kissed my hand, and pulled me into his arms. "I feel the same way, Hermione. I never thought that I would ever love, or be able to love anyone after I lost Lily Evans. But being with you made me realize just how much I truly love you. Will you allow me to court you?"

I knew what the rules of wizarding courtship was. Either the couple marries within two years, or they go their separate ways. So far, I would surmise that we were dating, but this was more exclusive, it signals to the witch that the wizard in question is serious about the relationship, and wants to marry his witch after getting to know her first. Usually, the witch's father is asked permission first, and once granted, then asks his witch if she wishes to allow the courtship.

Tears welled in my eyes, and I said, "Yes, Severus. You may court me."

Severus smiled brightly, "I love you, witch."

I kissed him, and said, "I love you too, wizard."

We walked some more in the gardens, and went back to our suite. We got ready for bed and slept peacefully in each other's arms without a care in the world...


	15. Chapter 15

Draco's Pov...

The fog from the air city around me was heavy in the morning as I discovered when I went to the ship hangar bay. Prince Anakin looked bummed to be leaving, and said nothing to me. Gods, I thought my godfather was the master at brooding.

I watched as Hermione and my uncle joined the group that would be seeing us all off to go to this volcanic planet called Mustafar. She looked very pretty in a flowing lime green gown that came up as a halter on her, and my godfather looked great in dark robes. I envied his happiness, and I wished that I could write to my father and tell him how happy my former potions teacher was.

I came up to my godfather and he hugged me. Then Hermione hugged me, and she wiped at her tears delicately so as to not smudge her light, frosted makeup.

I shook the Emperor's hand, and the Empress hugged me, and said, "Good luck, Draco. I'm certain that you will be able to visit once your trials are done."

"Yeah, I'll bet," I said, and boarded the cruiser after Anakin said goodbye to everyone. When the cruiser was underway, he said, "I hear wedding bells for your godfather. I'm a bit jealous, she's kind of cute."

I shrugged, "Yeah, but they mesh well together, I think. So, what is Mustafar like?"

Anakin shrugged, "Hot, rocky, and strong with the dark side of the Force. My great grandfather's castle is nice inside, though, all very dark and foreboding. Get ready to use your hand a lot at night, unless the Monk decides to be nice and bring chicks in. Whatever. I'm not going to lie, the training will be hard, but if you get through it, you get to be a Knight of Ren, and design your own helmet and go to Illum to find your Khyber crystal for your lightsaber. I'm looking forward to that."

I began to get excited about my upcoming trip. But I had no idea that the next time I would see my godfather, or my family again for that matter, would be during the wedding, or that my training would be as harsh and strict as it became over the years as I got closer and closer to taking my vows and forsaking my old life forever after...


	16. Chapter 16

Two Years Later...

Hermione's Pov...

My dress felt slightly tight on me as I became aware of the slight rounding of my stomach there, a clear evidence that I would not be coming to this marriage a virgin bride.

When I asked Empress Rey about this, she laughed, and said, "No one cares about those moral sensibilities here, Hermione. You could be practically about to deliver and still get married. I wasn't pregnant when I married Ben, but that was because I was so sheltered in that area of my life. But I got pregnant within six months, and we weren't even trying."

She pinned my veil on my head, and put in my diamond clips in my hair to hold back my chestnut waves.

"You look beautiful, dear. Severus won't know what hit him," She assured me. "And the best part? Your friends from Hogwarts arrived, along with Sir Killian Ren has arrived."

"Who?" I asked with confusion. This was news I had not heard so far.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," She explained, "Draco Malfoy defeated the Lancer in single combat and he chose Killian Ren, as his Ren name, so you will be able to see him in his new robes."

"What of Prince Anakin?"

"He's still in training," Rey said, helping me into the dress. "My son has discipline issues, apparently."

I didn't dare press her for further details, because she was clearly upset about the news. We walked down the marble corridors and went outside the main doors.

Ginny, Harry, the Patil twins, Blaize Zabini, the Malfoys, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom all met me, and tried to talk to me at once.

Rey then whispered in my ear, "I will be waiting in the speeder for you."

"Okay, I'll try to make this quick," I promised. The girls all hugged me, and gushed about how pretty I looked, and was I really marrying Professor Snape?

I touched my belly, and said, "Well, I guess I'm obligated to. We were going to wait longer, but this little surprise came along."

Ron made a disgusted face. "Really, Mione'?! He's like...ancient! Why him?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, and smacked her brother in the arm.

"Um, because love doesn't discriminate by age barriers, idiot." She hugged me, and added, "You know, I called this way, way back, right? You two were _totally_ eying each other in school. And don't get me started on the chemistry between you two when you butt heads about ideas and theories in the classroom."

I blushed, "Thanks, Gin."

I said some things to everyone gathered, including the Malfoy's, who apologized to me for their treatment of me in the past.

Lucius Malfoy hugged me and said, "Take care of my little brother, will you? He needs a good witch for a change."

"I will, I promise," I promised, "Including this little witch or wizard."

They rubbed my belly, and I made my goodbyes, and boarded the open speeder to take us to the elegant, gothic cathedral in Coruscant. People, aliens, and droids all waved to me and their Empress, and cheered me on. I waved back, and when we disembarked from the speeder, Kylo met me and kissed my hand.

"You look dazzling," He whispered in my ear as I looped my arm through his. "I don't think the people were sure whether to cheer for you or Rey to be honest."

I smiled up at him, and he signalled to his guards to open the church doors. The church was beautifully decorated with all manner of flowers, and it was all rather beautiful.

Kylo led me by the arm as we walked slowly down the long aisle up to the altar. Draco stood beside Severus, and looked more rugged, and there was a hardness to his gray eyes I had only seen in Kylo and the other Knights. Still, he looked very dashing in his own way.

  
Severus took my hands in his when the tall, blue twilek priest asked who would be giving the bride away. Kylo answered that he would as Emperor of the galaxy.

"You look beautiful," Severus whispered. "How is the baby?"

"Resting, thank goodness," I replied. "I felt a little queasy from all of my friends wanting to touch my belly. But he or she is resting now."

"That's good," He whispered, and we listened to the rest of the priest's sermon on love and matrimony in general. I barely listened, of course.

We exchanged rings and said our vows. When the priest said that Severus could kiss his bride, I noticed that there was mistletoe growing above us.

"There is mistletoe growing above us," I pointed up.

Severus smiled and said, "So there is."

He cupped my face with his hands, and pressed his lips to mine. I ran my fingers through his soft black hair and kissed him back. His tongue slipped into my mouth, and I kissed him back. All too soon, he drew away from me, and I felt breathless. Gods, he could kiss! And do...other amazing things.

The crowd cheered as we were announced as Lord and Lady Prince. Severus decided to embrace his mother's pureblood legacy when Kylo and Rey said that we were being put into high royal circles as part of their personal household as sort of adopted cousins.

The reception was both elegant, and fun, and I did more dancing than I should have, due to my pregnancy. I used it as my excuse to retire early after the cake and ice cream were passed out after the feast. We said our goodbyes to everyone, and the last person I said goodbye to was Draco.

He hugged me warmly, and said, "I'm happy for you, Hermione. And you too, Uncle. We should talk before I go to Pillio for my first mission. The Separatists are giving us a whole ration of shit as usual. I have to go with the Monk to try to straighten their asses out. Wish me luck?"

Severus hugged his godson, and chuckled, "You don't need it, but you have my fond wishes, Draco."

"Good luck, Draco," I said.  
"Thanks...Aunt Hermione."  
"Just Hermione is fine."  
"Nah, I like Aunt better."  
"Git."  
"Know it all."

Me and Severus sneaked off to our suite, and as soon as we got behind closed doors, we set upon each other, and did what all newly married couples do: indulge in the act of love all night long. For what was time for two people truly in love?


	17. Chapter 17

Six Months Later...

Hermione's Pov...

My water broke late in the evening around midnight, and I was rushed to the medical wing of the palace to handle a labor that was happening very quickly. I found that I only needed to push hard for half an hour before my daughter Alexis was born into the world...light years from Earth, where we were both originally born.

Alexis had Severus's black hair, but my eyes. She was a beautiful, perfect little angel, and even when she pulled milk from my breast greedily I still loved her dearly. When she was done feeding from both breasts, I handed her off to the nannies, and that was when Severus rushed in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, darling," He apologized, kissing my sweaty forehead. "I was in a command meeting."

"It's alright," I said, kissing him. "The nannies just put Alexis down for a nap after she drained my poor breasts dry."

Severus lifted an eyebrow, but he smiled warmly. "We...we have a _girl_?"

I laughed, "Yes. She has your hair and my eyes. She's already so beautiful. We created an angel, I swear."

"As long as our children don't inherit my nose, I'm fine with it," Severus said, rising. He went to our daughter's crib, and picked her up without waking her. He kissed her forehead, and laid her on her back gently.

"How many kids are we talking, Sev?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Two? Maybe three?"

I chuckled, "Three works for me."

He laid down next to me on the small hospital bed, and held me close in his arms. I truly felt like a Queen in his arms then, and I wouldn't trade this new life of ours for anything in this galaxy, so long as I have my King by my side in this journey we call life...

The End


End file.
